As computers have become increasingly commonplace, it has become desirable for users to access resources on the World Wide Web (also referred to as simply the Web) or other services from a variety of different computers. These resources or other services oftentimes allow a user to provide user credentials, such as a user name and password, in order to access the resource or service. However, some of the computers that a user may use to access these resources are not trusted by the user. Users oftentimes are hesitant to use such untrusted computers because they are fearful of having their user credentials obtained by a malicious program running on the untrusted computer. This can result in user frustration and delays in accessing the resources or services that users desire.